Chasing After You
by Shadow Songstress
Summary: Eren is the top reporter working for Reconnaissance Journal. His latest assignment? Get an interview with the cold and unapproachable millionaire by the name of Levi. Will Eren succeed? Or will he lose much more than his sanity? R&R AU Levi/Eren


**Summary: Eren is the top reporter working for Reconnaissance Journal. His latest assignment? Get an interview with the cold and unapproachable millionaire by the name of Levi. Will Eren succeed? Or will he lose much more than his sanity? **

**Yes I give you all permission to shoot me or maul me for doing this. **

**It's not my fault!**

**Originally this was the story I had planned for Falling For You but I went with the other story-line instead.**

**Therefore I decided to write this using the original plot and see how it ends up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters!**

**Pairing: Levi/Eren**

**Rating: M**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism as well!**

**Without further ado I present to you the original version of "Falling For You"**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chasing After You **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Eren's Latest Assignment**

I've always loved journalism for some odd reason.

When I was a little boy I decided that when I grew up, I'd be a reporter for a magazine or newspaper and therefore, studied rigorously throughout my educational phase of childhood. After graduating high school I enrolled in a prestigious academy specializing in journalism. Four years later I graduated at the top of my class, and became the valedictorian alongside my adopted sister Mikasa -who was the salutatorian naturally- then after that we both wound up being hired by the same company.

Reconnaissance Journal.

Since that day we've been employees for around five years now -wow, time really does fly in a blink of an eye- and I quickly became the top reporter. I succeeded where others failed. I could get interviews with clients no other companies could. Needless to say I became a rather valuable asset to Reconnaissance and they refuse to let me go, even when other companies offered me quadruple my current salary to go over to them. I guess it probably has something to do with my personality? People always opened up to me whenever I spoke to them, it's like a natural ability or something. It's how I was able to get interviews with clients who never wanted to be interviewed in the first place.

Because I listened.

Yup.

Eren Jaeger could always get an exclusive interview with anyone.

That's me.

Who knew I was about to meet my toughest and most difficult challenge yet?

It all started with a request from my boss Erwin Smith, CEO of Reconnaissance Journal and the heir to the company.

* * *

"Eren do you want anything for lunch?" Ymir asked as she stood next to my work space.

I looked miserably at the pile of folders stacked in front of me and sighed wearily. As much as I would love a lunch break right about now, I had these files to finish before the deadline -which was in two weeks!- therefore I couldn't afford to waste time. However food is always important and my stomach growled in hunger to prove my point.

"Just grab me a sandwich or something on the way back," I replied while reaching for another folder.

Ymir clasped me on the back. "You work too hard. Even Mikasa doesn't have as much files as you do."

Speaking of Mikasa, my sister chose that moment to appear from the lounge, carrying two cups of coffee in her hand, no doubt one was most likely for me since she liked to stay behind and help me out with the work load I have. Sure enough she came over and placed my mug down, filled with coffee mixed with milk, the smell of hazelnut filling my senses and invigorating me.

"He just has a habit of procrastinating," my sister said with a giggle.

Mikasa isn't my natural sister. She was adopted by my parents when her family was killed in a freak car accident, and we happened to come across the scene. I was little back then and don't remember much, but I clearly recall her crying face as she clung to me, and I wrapped a red muffler around her neck to comfort her. She never took it off since that day and always wore it. We've been together since that day and she's rather protective of me, not that I don't like it. It's just awkward when she tends to glare at women who get too close to me, even though she knows I'm gay.

"I envy you Eren. You have such an awesome sister like Mikasa," Ymir sighed dramatically.

"You have Christa," I pointed out.

"That's different," she muttered hastily.

Grabbing the mug to take a sip of the warm liquid, I swallowed the perfectly blended roast and proceeded to pull out another file. "Just go before your break is over," I called without looking up.

"Alright I'll get you a sandwich. Mikasa do you want anything?"

"Get me one of those cakes I love," my sister answered.

Ymir laughed. "I should've seen that coming."

Now that the area was vacant save for the two of us -and perhaps Erwin who was in his office- I was enveloped in peace and tranquility, which gave me time to focus on the files and correctly type them up for the next issue which was due out next month. God I seriously should consider asking Erwin for a pay raise. No way in hell is he going to get anything out of me until I see another 0 on my check.

"So are we going out for dinner tonight?" I asked absentmindedly to Mikasa.

"Sure. Armin is joining us too."

I blinked a few times at her and then remembered the three of us had a dinner date this evening. It wasn't my fault I forget things. My social life is practically next to zero since I'm always swamped with work. Ever since mom and dad passed away several years ago, the two of us having been living in the house they left behind in their will, and Armin moved in with us afterwards since the apartment he was residing in was being renovated at the moment and he needed a place to stay. What can I say? Him and I have been childhood friends and there's no one else I'd trust more than him and Mikasa after all.

"Let's try out that new steak restaurant that opened up a few blocks from our house," I suggested, keeping my eyes on the paper.

"Good idea."

The phone on my desk rang and I picked it up. "Eren speaking."

"See me in my office Eren and no, you're not in trouble," Erwin's voice said through the speaker.

I gave a snort. "Honestly there's only one thing you could possibly want from me whenever I get called into your office."

"You know me too well Eren."

Hanging up the line and with a quick word of "be right back" to Mikasa, I left the office and went straight for the elevators.

* * *

Erwin's office resided at the top floor of the building and his secretary was always more than happy to see me. She greeted me rather perkily when I stepped out of the elevators. Seriously who the hell has so much energy at this time of the day? I swear she must be on drugs or something. I gave her a hesitant smile and stepped right into the large office.

"Have a seat Eren," my boss said to me.

I sat down.

"I have a new assignment for you," he immediately said.

Good old Erwin.

Always cuts straight to the point.

Why the hell am I working for him again?

Oh right.

I love Reconnaissance too much to ditch these people.

"Who is it this time?" I asked, leaning back against the leather chair and crossing my arms.

"Someone who has caught the world's attention from the very first day. He's a millionaire and is rather mysterious. No one knows how he came to be in control of such wealth, nor does anyone know what he does for a living. Your assignment this time is to get an interview with this person and write up an article about him. If you succeed then I'll promote you _and _triple your salary."

The thought of getting a promotion and a raise was enough to send me into a giggling fit, like I was three years old and at the candy store with my mom and Mikasa.

"You can't survive without me Erwin. I'm the heart and soul of Reconnaissance."

"Indeed," he chuckled at me.

"So. Who is this person you want me to track down?"

He produced a photo from one of the draws after rummaging around in it, pushing the paper towards me and I picked it up.

"His name is Levi."

"You want me to interview _Levi_ of all people?"

"I can't trust anyone else to do it but you Eren."

"Do you have _any _idea how hard it is to find the man? Much less ask him to sit down for an interview," I shook my head and placed the photo back down on the table.

Leaning forward on the desk with his chin resting on his hands, Erwin stared at me intently and I ended up looking away from him. God. I hated it when he used that on me. I can't refuse those eyes whenever he did that. Stupid weaknesses. I finally gave a loud sigh and picked up the picture, pocketing it while heading for the door.

"You better triple my salary after this," I grumbled, pulling the door open.

"Of course Eren."

If I didn't respect Erwin for who he is, I would've refused outright when I saw the photo.

Once I was inside the elevator heading towards the 5th floor of the building, I took out the picture and examined it more carefully. Levi appeared to be not much older than me, with short hair falling around his eyes, and from what I can tell in this photo, he's rather short as well.

"Well then Levi...prepare to get the interview of your life."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Questions? Thoughts? Comments?_

_Like it? Hate it? _

_Do let me know what you think!_

_See you all in the next chapter!  
_

_Shadow Songstress~_


End file.
